


Choke

by orphan_account



Series: No Mercy Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Mercy Route, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, so mentions of violence for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is still in control and you hate every minute of it (follow up to "Lucky")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Just a follow up to "Lucky"

You wake up. Can it really be called waking up if your body is still going? It doesn't really matter, you just try to mentally escape your situation however you can get. Something tells you Chara won't allow you to do that when this is all said and done, so you aren't wasting a chance while you still can. Chara coldly informs you that you've killed yet more monsters. Well they say that they have killed the monsters, but the dust is on your hands, the killer had your face and your clothes too, so it was you.

Part of you was glad everyone saw you as the murderer. You got satisfaction knowing that Chara was going through all this effort only for no one to ever know about it. Well you were satisfied with the idea until Chara reminds you that you'll know long past when everyone else is gone. It wasn't like they were going to let you keep a good mood for half a second between senseless killings, that would be asking too much.

They tell you, and not for the first time either, that you could be partners. You could enjoy this all, bask in the glory of your combined destruction forever. Yeah, that would make them happy. Having an innocent bystander call them evil gave a certain satisfaction, but turning that innocent bystander evil would be all the more satisfying.

For a split second you were tempted, the pain would end, you wouldn't hate yourself anymore. As yet another monster turns to dust in your hands you work the idea over. No. No, no no. After everything you were still you. The world might not realize it, but Chara knew they haven't changed your essence. If they were going to gloat about their victory you would gloat about your own.

“Oh”, Chara scares you by speaking out loud and you focus in on the voice that is your own but colder, “My sweater is all dusty.”

All you can do is silently tell Chara _Oh shut up!_ And hope they choke. 


End file.
